


The Spy In Love

by potter_demigoddess



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bravos, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Gendrya - Freeform, GoT, Modern AU, Sorry Not Sorry, Spies, Spying, spies au, this was supposed to be a short one shot but theres going to be like 5 chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potter_demigoddess/pseuds/potter_demigoddess
Summary: They met at The Academy in training, she was small and lithe and he was big and strong, they made for interesting sparring partners. And more interesting friends. But they were Spies, the mission comes first. Or does it?





	1. Best Friends

 

It was Arya’s first day at The Academy where she would spend the next 6 months training and preparing herself, physically and mentally, for the variety of missions she would go on. She had known since she was a little girl that this is what she had wanted to do, now 22, she was finally getting a chance at the career she had dreamt about. She had been recruited to join the secret intelligence agency of Westeros.

 

Arya woke up that morning after getting settled in the bunks last night, ready for her training. Her schedule said today was going to be an introductory day where she would meet her new classmates and trainers. As well as getting tours of the facility and how things would run while they were at The Academy.

 

She’d already run into a few of her colleagues but she was looking forward to seeing everyone in the classes today. She had met her roommates, Margery, Ygritte, and Meera, the day before when they were getting settled. They seemed alright so far but she usually kept to herself and she hoped they would too. She wasn’t expecting to make any friends, after all, it had never been her strong suit, she had always been laser focused on honing her skills through classes of martial arts, dance, and fencing.

 

After getting ready, she walked to the conference room for the first meeting of the day. She got there early, and there were only two other people in the room, probably as eager as she was. She assessed them quickly, both male, one was of average build, blond hair, he sat in one of the chairs lined inside the room, one in the front row. She could definitely take him in a fight.

 

The second was bigger, more muscled, he had sharp blue eyes that roamed the room from where he sat in the far corner of the last row. An advantageous position, he could see everyone that entered the room. She could _probably_ take him in a fight, where he was strong, she was fast, it would be tough but she reckoned she could win against him. 

 

She decided to sit in the last row on the opposite corner to the bigger guy. Slowly people filed in and the room became busier, her roommate Ygritte, came and sat by her. When 7:00 rolled around it seemed everyone was ready, there were around 24 recruits in the room.

 

An older man strolled in and introduced himself as Yoren. He started explaining what their classes would be like and what they were supposed to get out of their training. “In a minute we will be announcing your pairs, almost all assignments and exercises at the Academy are done in pairs. You will have to rely on your partners and they need to be able to rely on you. A success of one will constitute a success for the other, this is to encourage you to help each other succeed. So, you should get to know them at least a little. It’s vital that you are able to work with your partners, this will be a good simulation for when you will work with others in the field,” Yoren told the group.

 

Arya was instantly worried, she didn’t work well with others. It took her ages to be even slightly comfortable around new people. Hell, she was barely comfortable around some of her siblings let alone strangers. She hadn’t known that they would have to have partners for their training other than for sparring. Before she could fully take in this news they were starting announce partners, but she was hardly listening.

 

“…Arya Stark and Gendry Waters…” Yoren said while pointing at her and then to someone on the other corner of the room. She turned to look and saw the big guy from earlier also looking at her.

 

He smiled at her and gave her a small wave.  


She gave him a quick tight-lipped smile. While giving herself a mental pep talk, _okay Arya, it’s okay, he seemed smart before, plus he’s big so that would give you a chance to fight a big opponent which would be good practice considering your size. And he smiled, a nice smile even, he can’t be that bad. You can do this, you_ have _to do this._

After Yoren was done listing the pairs he said “Okay, we’re going to give you all half an hour to get to know your partners and each other. After that we go for a tour of the facility.” He went out of the room after that.

  
People started getting up, presumable to go meet their partners. She stayed where she was and saw Gendry Waters walking towards her. “Hello, I’m Gendry, though you probably already know that. It’s nice to meet you.” He said while sticking his hand out to shake hers.

 

She stood up and tentatively stuck out her hand and placed it in his. “My name’s Arya.” Now in front of her and standing, he seemed even bigger, almost two heads taller than her and a lot more muscled. He had messy black hair, and his blue eyes more piercing up close, attractive- _no Arya, you’re here to train doesn’t matter what he looks like so long as you get through training_. It surprised her that they would pick them as partners because sparring with him was going to be interesting. She was sure she was faster than him but he had brute strength that would definitely come in handy.

 

“So, this should be fun, being partners” he said.

 

She wasn’t quite sure about that but since she was going to have to be around him for the next few months she wasn’t going to piss him off. At least not yet. “Sure” but that didn’t sound convincing even to her. She sighed and looked up into his eyes, they made her want to tell him the truth, so she did “listen, I just want to apologise in advance, I’m not great at working with others. But it’s very important to me to get through training. So, if I do anything that bothers you, just let me know straight up. Okay”

 

He met her grey eyes with his blue, he seemed stunned by her announcement “Alright, let me know if I can do anything to help, and if I do anything to bother you just let me know. Only thing I’m worried about is how our fighting practice is going to go, you’re so small how are you going to beat me?” he said, a smile playing on corner of his mouth.

 

Arya shoved him playfully, “Don’t be stupid, I can take you down. Easy.”

 

“You really shouldn’t insult people who are bigger than you” he said, smiling now. 

 

“Then I wouldn’t get to insult anybody” she replied.

 

Gendry laughed, “I think we’re going to be great friends, you and I” he said sagely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I wrote this Spies AU because I was looking for a Gendrya Spies AU and couldn't find one. So I'm like okay I'll just write a quick one-shot or something. But GUESS WHAT. It turned out to be much longer than that?!?
> 
> Anyways, tell me what you think or come say hi on [Tumblr](http://potter-demigoddess.tumblr.com/)


	2. You Look Good

Gendry hadn’t been wrong, barely a week after they had met they became inseparable, not just with classes and training. In their free hours they watched movies, went on runs, and on the rare occasion they left the base they would go to a mall each of them making up a cover the night before and living it to practice undercover tactics they were learning in classes. They would dress, talk, and act like their “characters”.

 

Before Arya knew it the six months were over and they were graduating from The Academy. Both her and Gendry were at the top of the class.

 

It was the day of their graduation, which wasn’t that big a celebration, just a small get together of the recruits and trainers in one of the conference rooms on the base. But there was food, and Arya wasn’t one to pass on food.

 

Arya was excited to finally get into the field and go on missions all over the world. But she was also sad because she won’t be seeing Gendry that much anymore. It was unlikely that they would work together the same way they had. So, they would likely only see each other outside of work whenever they had time. If they had time. Arya would never tell him this but she liked having him around. He was her backup in any fight, ready with a joke whenever she felt down, and a confidant whenever she needed one.  

 

She was pulled out of her thoughts with a knock on her door. “Come In” she said.

  
“It’s me” Gendry replied, walking in “hey, are you rea- wow” He stopped a couple of paces into the room staring at her with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never seen a girl in a dress before?” She teased. She knew she looked good, though she didn’t generally like wearing dresses she knew that sometimes she would have to in her line of work. Not that this party was particularly fancy or anything, she just felt wearing this dress. She had gotten it last time she and Gendry were at a mall. Her cover was a spoilt princess-type with a trust fund the size Bravos and Gendry was pretending to be her Bodyguard. She had tried on the dress and had seen the way that Gendry was looking at her then, she liked that he could look at her that way and bought the dress. It was black, tight around the waist and flowing down to a little above her knees, the neckline dropped just enough to tease anyone looking. And Gendry was looking. “Alright then, eyes up here buddy” she told him, gesturing to with her fingers to emphasize her point.

 

Gendry looked sheepish “sorry, you look good. Really good.” He was looking away, not quite meeting her eyes after that little debacle.

 

“I know” she said smirking “let’s go before I change my mind about this dress.”

 

Gendry caught her arm as she was walking out the door, “You really look great” he said sincerely. “I wanted to talk to you before we go the party”

 

“Okay” Arya said hesitantly, walking back into the room and dragging Gendry by the arm to her bottom bunk. They sat down, “What’s up?” He caught her hand in his as she was taking it away from his arm. His hand was warm, his thumb slowly glided over her fingers. They’d never done this before but she liked how it felt.

 

“Um… Okay. I know we don’t know where we are going to be assigned and where we might go after today but I wanted to you to know that I’ll always be here for you. You’re my best friend” He was so serious, it made her anxious.

 

“I know stupid,” She said in a soft whisper. “Besides you never know, we might get paired up on future missions, you know how much the instructors admired our teamwork. We kick ass together.”

 

“Yeah,” he said, grinning now “You’re right.”

 

“I always am,” She said “now come on or we’re going to be late” She got up and used their still clasped hands to drag him up as well.

 

“You’re a lot stronger than you look, you know.”

 

“How many times have I kicked your ass and you’re just realizing this. Wow. You really are stupid.”

 

The party was fun they danced, joked, and ate all night long. It was over too soon for Arya, tomorrow she would move into a new apartment and be assigned her first mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!


	3. Hey Beautiful

***Three week later** _*_

_Arya: My new partner sucks._

_Arya: She really, really sucks._

_Gendry: Really? She can’t be that bad. Give her a chance?_

 

 _Arya: I AM!_  
  
Gendry: Of course you are, just remember that not everyone is me and can handle you amazing personality ;)  
  
Arya: ._.

_Arya: What are you trying to say. That I’m difficult?_  
  
Gendry: No, you’re a breeze.

_Arya: You’re the worse._

_Gendry: You love it!_

_Arya: I hate you._

_Gendry: You can’t._

_Arya: I can too._

_Gendry: You love me!_  
  


_Arya: Don’t flatter yourself_

_Gendry: I miss you._

_Arya: I miss you too._

/*/

 

 ***One Month Later** *

Arya walked in to the briefing room and sat down waiting for the meeting to start about her next mission. She had been a spy for nearly two months now and she loved it.

 

She took out her phone and smiled when she saw a text from Gendry.

 

_Gendry: Getting a new mission today. With a new partner, heard she’s a pain in everyone’s asses. Wanna get drinks later?_

_Arya: Lol. Good luck with that!_

_Arya: Drinks, 8pm._

Arya had hardly sent the last text when someone had entered and she was extremely shocked to find that it was Gendry. Gendry walking in with a cheeky smile on his handsome face, his eyes were bright with mischief.

 

“Hey beautiful” he said.

 

“What are you doing here?” she said.

 

“Same as you, getting briefed on my new mission. I told you earlier didn’t I?” he said with mock confusion. 

“You’re my partner on this case?”

 

“Yes”

 

“I’m the pain in the ass partner on this case?”

 

“Yes” He said, pure glee in his voice.

 

“You’re so stupid.” She pretended to be pissed at him but secretly, she was excited. She couldn’t believe they were going to work together again. And on a real case this time.

 

“Don’t lie, you’re happy we’re going on a mission together” he said.

 

She could never lie to him and only managed to fake her anger a minute before his eyes pulled the truth from her, “I really am.” She laughed as she said it, Gendry joined her.

 

It wasn’t long before the mission briefing began, they were to infiltrate a party organized by a cult called The Faceless Men to gather information on the cult. The party was to be held at the House of Black and White in Bravos, one of the cult’s bases it was a huge building almost on its own island in bravos. Gendry and Arya needed to find a computer and insert a USB into the drive, in order to extract all the files on the server. Westeros needed more information on the cult, currently all that was known about them is that they carried out many assassinations, and that their leader is called Jaqen H’ghar. 

 

Gendry and Arya were going undercover as a rich married couple who may be interested in getting involved in the group. They were leaving for Bravos tomorrow morning.


	4. Please, Be Careful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favourite chapter to write. I hope you enjoy it!

Arya and Gendry walked into the House of Black and White, arm in arm, decked out in fancy clothes. Arya wore a floor length, midnight blue gown, that highlighted her grey eyes and Gendry wore a black suit with a tie that matched the colour of Arya’s dress.

 

“Wow, this place is huge.” Gendry whispered to Arya discretely.

 

“Yeah, now we just need to find a way to their offices. The schematics we saw yesterday said they should be on the first floor.” Arya replied inconspicuously.

 

“Okay, we should mingle, blend in for an hour so as not to draw attention to ourselves later” Gendry said as Arya lightly brought her hands up to rest on his chest.

 

“Agreed, let’s go get something to eat and talk to a few of these people. Remember I’m your wife, we’ve been married two years, and we love each other” she said looking up at his eyes and pretending to fix his tie. This close it was easy to forget that this was all an act.

 

Gendry looked at her, lost in her eyes and whispered “I know.” Suddenly he grasped her face in both hands, and brought his lips to her forehead, kissing her lightly. He moved his lips closer to her ear and said “Please, be careful. I don’t want to lose you, you’re the closest thing I have to family.”

 

Arya felt dizzy, drugged by his scent and his closeness. Sometimes she wondered if he felt something more than friendship towards her, especially when he did things like this. Since the night of their graduation from the academy, she thought she might be a little in love with him. But she didn’t want to ruin one of the few good relationships in her life so she hadn’t said anything to him. He was her friend, her family and she didn’t want to lose that either.

 

Her hands were still on his chest, she moved her right hand slowly upwards to his neck and gently rubbed her thumb on his cheek. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes, “I will.”

 

They pulled apart, both realizing they had a job to do here and walked further into the room.

 

An hour later, the place was packed, and people had started dancing. Gendry and Arya were on the outskirts of the dance floor.

 

“I think this is our chance, while a lot of people are distracted by the dancing.” Arya said.

 

“You’re right.” Gendry replied, he had been holding her hand all night, now he used it to pull her away from the people to towards a door at the back of the hall, leading to a staircase. They checked the door, it was open, so they looked around to make sure no one was watching and went into the stairwell. Gendry immediately pushed her into the wall, crowding her, pretending they were just two lovers hiding in the stairwell to make out, so the camera wouldn’t see them. 

 

Arya wasn’t shocked, this was the kind of teamwork and wordless communication that had put them at the top of their class at The Academy. Immediately, Arya took out her phone, as fast as she could so she could hack the cameras to shut off so they would have seven minutes until security was alerted. They needed to be out of the stairwell within that time frame.

 

“Is it done” Gendry whispered in her ear, then moving lower and kissing her neck. Not helping Arya focus in the slightest.

 

“Nearly there” Arya said breathlessly. A second later, “Done.”  


They moved apart but looked at each other for a second longer, Gendry’s hand was on Arya’s face and he looked at her so intently that she once again wondered if maybe he _liked_ her.

 

“Let’s go.” Gendry said reaching for her hand and pulling her up the stairs. At the top of the stairs they started looking for a computer. Luckily, they didn’t have to search long the second door they looked into had a desktop computer.

 

Arya walked in pulling the USB out of her clutch while Gendry held watch on the door. She plugged it in and typed a few things in to activate the program on the USB that would pull the files they needed. It was going to take a minute to complete, and they still had four and half minutes to go before the cameras were back on. They could do this.

 

“Almost done, then we’ll be good” Arya whispered to Gendry.

 

“Great”

 

“Okay. All clear, let’s go” Arya said as she pulled the USB out and walked to the door when she was stopped by Gendry pushing her back into the room and clasping a hand on her mouth to stop her making a sound.   
  
He looked at her intently as he lifted a finger to his mouth in the universal gesture to be quiet.

 

She nodded. And he brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered, “two guards, both armed.” Arya nodded again.

 

They stood as silently as they could in the hopes the guards wouldn’t think to check in offices. But maybe they were just unlucky because a minute later they saw the doorknob turning.

 

They stood with their backs to the wall with the door. One guard walked in, Gendry clasped his hand on the guards’ mouth with one hand and wound his arm around the guy’s neck block his airway. As he went down, Arya grabbed his service weapon and searched him as quickly as she could for other weapons. She found a knife and kept that for herself and gave Gendry the gun. They were a seamless team, but then the radio crackled “Check in Trant. Trant, come on man, check in.” The voice on the radio said. When the knocked-out guard doesn’t answer they’re going to have to face a lot more guards. “Alright then, I need back up on the first-floor offices. We have an officer not responding.”

 

Gendry and Arya looked at each other in horror, this was going south. They weren’t going to have enough time to get out before the cameras were back on. Arya took out the USB and Tucked it in to the secret zipper pocket inside Gendry’s suit jacket. She pulled out the knife she had taken from the guard and cut up her dress to make it easier to fight in if the need arose. “We’re going to have to fight our way out of here” she said, a determined look in her eyes.

 

Gendry looked down at her, “Yeah, I think we will” then he pulled her in for a soul crushingly quick kiss on the lips.

  
Needless to say, Arya was shocked. But that didn’t stop her from kissing him back and hard. They were both breathless when they parted. “What was that” Arya whispered.

 

“Ask me when we get out of here” Gendry replied, “come on, I think I hear more people outside.

 

Arya gripped her knife charged out behind Gendry. There was one guard coming from the right and three from the left. Gendry went left, Arya right. Arya charged her guard quickly to get to him before he had a chance to pull his gun out. A few quick swipes with the knife and the guy was down. She heard a few gunshots from behind her but she didn’t have time to look, she quickly picked up the gun the guard had barely had time to draw. And turned around, praying that Gendry was still alive.

 

She was insanely relieved to find he was. She was already moving towards the bigger fight, considering their opponents. Three people, two were engaged in hand to hand combat with Gendry and one was standing further away with a gun raised, clearly looking for an opening to shoot. Gendry knocked down one of the two guys on him. Arya was nearly there, she looked at the guard, a woman, determined, with a devilish glint in her eyes. The guard was going to shoot Gendry as soon as he knocked out that last guard.

 

She couldn’t let that happen. But she knew she wouldn’t be able to get to the guard in time. She only had one option.

 

The guard got knocked out with a powerful punch by Gendry and he fell to the ground, Arya dove in front of Gendry.

 

She felt a sharp pain in her stomach, like a bad cramp. She hit the ground painfully. Gendry looked at her in shock, aimed his gun and shot the last guard.

 

 

Arya was on the ground she put her hand on her stomach and brought it up to her face. Her fingers were red. _Was that her blood?_ Her mind was going hazy. _Did she just get shot?_ Suddenly, all she could see was Gendry’s handsome face, his eyes glistening with tears. She felt more pressure on her stomach. But that didn’t matter that much because Gendry was safe.

 

He was saying something to her but she couldn’t hear it well, he sounded like he was speaking to her through water she thought maybe it sounded like “stay with me.”

 

She just focused on his beautiful blue eyes and said “I’m here. Don’t cry, you’re safe.” At least she thought she said it, her voice sounded very far away, even to her. The last thing she saw was sapphire eyes.


	5. The Sun's Less Hot Than This Kiss

She was waking up from a dream. A dream where she swam in the coldest lake with Gendry, he would pull her under the water, tease her that she couldn’t swim as fast as him.

 

She heard beeping nearby, her alarm clock maybe. She had to get up for work but she wanted to stay in the dream. She wanted to stay with Gendry.

 

She opened her eyes, only to close them quickly to shield them from the bright fluorescents on the ceiling. _What the hell? Where am I_ she thought.

  
Arya turned her face to the side and opened her eyes again, she saw Gendry’s head laying down on her bed, her arm clasped in both of his. He was sitting on a chair near the bed, and he was asleep.

 

Seeing him, she realized what had happened. She had been shot. She lifted the hand that wasn’t in Gendry’s slowly to her stomach and saw the IV in her arm and a heart rate monitor clasped to her index finger. _Fuck_ she thought.

 

Her movement must have woken Gendry because she felt him stir and tighten his hold on her hand. He raised his head slowly and she saw the relief that eased across his face as he saw her eyes open.

 

“You’re awake” He said softly, getting up and lifting on hand to her face tenderly stroking her face.

 

She wasn’t sure she would be able to speak, but she tested her vocals anyways “looks like it” her voice croaked out.

 

“Don’t you ever fucking do that again.” Gendry said almost angerly “you could have fucking _died.”_ He looked like the thought would break him.

 

“I’m not, I’m here” she said, gripping his hand tightly.

 

“I love you so much” he said bringing his forehead to hers, she felt a tear on her face, but it wasn’t hers, “I should have told you months ago. I love you _so_ much.”

 

She was crying now, “I love you too, I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t think you felt-”

 

He cut her off with a kiss, a kiss so hot it could melt ice in seconds.

 

He kissed her like she was air and he was breathless.

 

/*/

 

 

After that emotional reunion and a check from the doctors that Arya was well on her way to recovery, Gendry regaled her of their escape from The House of Black and white. Gendry had shot the last guard seconds after he had seen Arya shot, proceeded to hold Arya in his arms while deciding to jump out of the first story window into the water below. He swam while carrying Arya further down the shore until he could get her to the safe house where he proceeded to keep Arya alive until they were extracted via helicopter to a hospital in Westeros. All that and they managed to keep the USB in working order, so technically their mission was a success from that end.

 

“I can’t believe you did that, thank you.” Arya said. Squeezing his hand in thanks.

 

“I couldn’t let you die without telling you how I felt first.” He said with love in his eyes.

 

“You’re so stupid” Arya teased.

 

“But you love me anyways” He said, smiling.

 

“But I love you anyways” She said returning his grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is!   
> The end of this little fic, hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments or come say on [Tumblr](http://potter-demigoddess.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!   
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I wrote this Spies AU because I was looking for a Gendrya Spies AU and couldn't find one. So I'm like okay I'll just write a quick one-shot or something. But GUESS WHAT. It turned out to be much longer than that?!?
> 
> Anyways, tell me what you think or come say hello on [Tumblr](http://potter-demigoddess.tumblr.com/)


End file.
